Virág alakú felhők
by LanaAngels
Summary: Shikamaru és Ino együtt bámulják a felhőket. Semmi extra, csak maga a megtestesült cuki romantika.


_**Egy kis fluffy ShikaIno tőlem, aki egy hete kezdte el nézni a Narutot. Jó szórakozást! :)**_

* * *

Shikamaru csak feküdt a kedvenc felhőbámuló pontján és, nos, bámulta a felhőket, és élvezte a csendes nyugalmat. Pár perc múltán érezte, amint a szemhéja egyre nehezebbé és nehezebbé válik, mígnem teljesen le nem csukódott a szeme. Már épp elérkezett volna az álmok békés világába, mikor egy árny vetődött rá, eltakarva az édes napfényt. Shikamaru lassan felnyitotta a szemét találkozva egy pár égszínkék szempárral és a feje felé vetődő napsárga hajszálakkal.

„Mit akarsz, Ino?", kérdezte fáradtan, ami Inot egy cseppet sem hatotta meg.

„Shika, nincs kedved eljönni vásárolni?"

„Eltaláltad."

„Aj, ne már! Olyan rég csináltunk már valamit együtt." nyafogott a szőke szépség.

„A vásárlás bosszantó." közölte Shikamaru.

„Agh! Hihetetlen vagy!", toporzékolt Ino sértődötten, majd sarkon fordult, ám Shikamaru elkapta a csuklóját, és lehúzta a lányt az ölébe.

„Shikamaru?", sikította Ino.

„Nem azt mondtad, hogy el akarsz tölteni velem egy kis időt?", kérdezte vigyorogva. Ino szintén vigyorgott, majd lefeküdt Shikamaru mellé, fejét a mellkasára tette, és együtt bámulták tovább a felhőket.

A néma csend után Ino váratlanul megszólalt: „Hé, Shikamaru!"

„Hm?"

„Miért szereted annyira a felhőket nézni?"

„Mert olyan szabadok. Senki sem mondja meg nekik, mit csináljanak. Csak szabadon sodródnak az égen."

„Értem."

„Te miért szereted annyira a virágokat?"

„Mert gyönyörűek. Mindegyik egy kis bimbóból fejlődik ki egy csodálatos virággá. Kicsit olyanok, mint az emberek. Mindegyikük más, és mindegyikük különleges." mondta Ino, majd újból csend telepedett közéjük.

„Hé, az a felhő pont úgy néz ki, mint egy levendula." kiáltotta Ino.

Shikamaru egy pillanatig a virág alakú felhőt figyelte, majd Ino ragyogó szemét nézte. „Levendula?"

„Igen, levendula. Tudod, az a szép, kicsi, lila virág." magyarázta Ino teljesen átszellemülve. „A nőiesség megtestesítője. Hatalmat, kifinomultságot, bájt és eleganciát jelképez."

„Ez egész…" kezdte Shikamaru döbbenten egyrészt Ino szakértelme miatt, másrészt mert…

„Illik rám?", fejezte be a gondolatot helyette. Shikamaru bólintott. „Szerintem is." mosolygott a szőke nindzsalány égszínkék szemével Shikamaru sötétbarnáiba nézve.

Shikamaru átkarolta gyönyörű barátnőjét, majd édesen megcsókolta. Amennyire problémás volt a szerelem, és bonyolult kezelni Ino minden egyes idegesítő kívánságát, legalább annyira volt boldog, hogy az övé lehet. Az biztos, hogy ez a lány megéri a fáradtságot.

Ino hasonlóképp gondolkodott: Shikamaru egész biztosan nem az a fajta fiú, akit elcsábíthat csupán a külsejével, ez pedig nyugodtsággal töltötte el. Az is igaz, hogy szinte sose volt kedve semmihez, mert „bosszantó" vagy „problémás" vagy „felesleges", de ha valamit tényleg akart, arra nagyon könnyen rá lehetett venni.

A hosszú csókok tüzének hevében Shikamaru hamarosan Ino felett volt.

„Mi történt, Shika? Az előbb még nem fáradt voltál?", vigyorgott Ino. Annak ellenére, hogy Shikamaru egy hatalmas lajhár, mindig ő az, aki először kezdeményez.

Shikamaru szintén vigyorgott, majd apró csókokat helyezett végig a szőke gyönyörűség nyakán. „Ne foglalkozz a bosszantó részletekkel!", válaszolta, majd folytatta munkáját.

„Várj, Shikamaru!", zavarta meg Ino a fejét elhúzva, majd felült. A felhőimádó fiú duzzogva elmorgott egy „Mi van már?"-t. Kicsit olyan volt, mint egy kisgyerek, akitől elvették a kedvenc játékát. Ino halkan kuncogni kezdett, amire ő még idegesebb lett.

„Tch. Bosszantó." morogta a bajsza alatt, majd karba tette a kezét, és elfordult.

„Jaj, fejezd be a duzzogást!", nevetett tovább Ino, miközben hátulról átölelte. „Csak kérdezni akartam valamit."

„Mit?"

„Miért szeretsz?"

„Huh? Ezt most komolyan kérdezed?" Shikamaru hátrafordult, hogy lássa Ino halálosan komoly arcát. A lány bólintott, ő pedig sóhajtott. „Öcsém! Én meg azon agyaltam, mi lehet olyan fontos."

Ino vetett rá egy fenyegető pillantást. „Most komolyan, válaszolj a kérdésemre! Miért szeretsz?"

„Miért ne? Mármint, nem nagyon gondolkodtam ilyen felesleges dolgokon."

„Tudod, ez nem volt valami meggyőző."

„Miért? Mire számítottál? Hogy azt mondom: Yamanaka Ino, te fénnyel töltöd meg az unalmas, szürke mindennapjaimat. Kérlek, légy velem életem minden percében?!"

„…Nem. Erre egyáltalán nem számítottam." válaszolta Ino egy kissé döbbenten. „Várjunk, te tényleg ezt gondolod?"

Shikamaru arca azonnal egy melegebb színt vett fel. „Öö… i-igen."

„Aww! Olyan édes vagy! Én is szeretlek." kiáltotta Ino boldogan, és Shikamaru nyakába ugrott.

„Persze, tökmindegy."

„Nagyon szeretlek, Shikamaru."

„Tudom."

„Istenem! Belehalnál, ha egyszer azt mondanád: Én is szeretlek?", nyafogott a lány, de a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy nincs szükségük szavakra ahhoz, hogy tudják, mi lakozik a másik szívében, hiszen érezték minden pillantásban, minden csókban, minden érintésben. Mindketten tudták, hogy mindennél fontosabbak egymásnak, és mindennél jobban szeretik egymást.


End file.
